


Etéreo

by Pensamentos Desconexos (VCami)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCami/pseuds/Pensamentos%20Desconexos
Summary: Um conjunto de frases que não querem dizer nada, direcionadas para ninguém





	Etéreo

Uma ponte

                                       uma ponte

 

                     Etéreo

 

Eu me prendo ao passado?

Me angustio com o futuro?

 

Não há conforto nas lembranças

Nem em vãs esperanças

O presente então?

 

Não sei o que estou fazendo

Não sei meu propósito

Isso dói meu coração

Por quê?

 

É só uma brincadeira cruel?

Uma piada, um cisco no universo

Tudo é eterno menos o ser humano

O ser humano é efêmero

 

Com uma brisa

Que não causa nenhuma mudança depois que passa

Nos curvamos ao hedonismo?

Buscamos o “bem maior”?

Pra quê, e com que motivo?

 

Já não sei por que eu continuo

Além do medo que me oprime o peito

Viver é só ter medo de morrer?

Por quê eu me sinto assim? Existimos para sofrer?

 

Existe a felicidade também

Mas ela é impossível de tocar

 

 

 

E         t       é       r       e       a

 

 

Nosso rumo final é o entropismo universal

Nada tem a tendência de melhorar, só de desaparecer

Sem sentido

Sem função

E precisamos de um sentido

 

Uma máquina que não tem uma razão é uma máquina quebrada

Somos apenas escravos de nossos hormônios e neurotransmissores

O que chamamos de personalidade e moral são só conexões elétricas

 

Minha consciência existe?

Por quê eu me importo?

E por quê eu continuo, apesar de tudo?

 

Apenas paliativos

Não existe fé, não existe força maior

É tudo pra nada

E isso me angustia, mas não posso me enganar

 

Ainda busco meu sentido

Provavelmente nunca vou encontrar

Pensamentos desconexos

E o descanso eterno da Morte

Palavra tão distante e tão real

**Author's Note:**

> just a self indulgent shit, bear with me.


End file.
